


Invasion

by rwdaf



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Home Invasion, M/M, Phan Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: Inspiration: Prompt -  “I am not here to kill you! I’m here for bread!”





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a short drabble it’s unedited so my apologies for any mistakes.

He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this.

There was a crash of plates falling coming from the kitchen that woke him from his sleep. A cold sweat drew acrossed him, sending shivers through him. The ends of his palms were sweating as he paced through his room.

Someone was in his house. Someone that possibly could have hurt him. Someone who Phil had no idea who they were or what he wanted.

His mind was in so many places at once he had almost forgotten where he was. Standing in his own bedroom with clothes strewn around him and the moon shining through the window casting shadows onto his bed.

He had nothing to protect himself with, nothing that potentially was needed to save his life if need be. He could hear footsteps throughout his kitchen he assumed and took a deep breath, his lip quivered in utter fear. His heart had seemed to stop beating for what seemed like an entire lifetime. Almost like it was frozen inside his chest.

Looking around his room, Phil had found what looked like one of the rods for the fireplace that he never used. Picking it up, slowly he stepped into the hall, careful not to make any noise. He made his way slowly down the hall, listening to whoever it was walking around his kitchen.

Holding the rod up, ready to swing almost, he closed his eyes and Phil swiftly turned the light on. He swung briefly, hitting the wall and heard a loud shriek that sounded oddly familiar.

“Phil! It’s me!”

Phil opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend standing there. Eyes widened in fear, and far back against the counter as he possibly and physically could be without climbing on to it.

“Dan what are you doing here?!” Phil all but yelled, dropping the rod, watching Dan jump at the clatter of it.

“I-” Dan stuttered, wiping his eyes. “We ha- have no food in the dorm since so-soon we’re going home and I was hungry and I don’t have any money.”

“Dan,” Phil said softly this time, the harshness of his voice gone. He walked over and pulled Dan into his arms and rubbed his back gently. His heart pounding which he knew that Dan could feel. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I- I felt bad c-coming over in the middle of the ni-night and didn’t wanna wake you up. I was just gonna make toast and go back but I broke a plate an-”

“Wake me up next time okay?” Phil interrupted him. “You know you can come by anytime love. Just please wake me up, even if it’s just letting me know. You gave me a near heart attack.”

“I w-will.” Dan said.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this and if you want you can follow me on tumblr @rwdaf


End file.
